User blog:SolZen321/If There Was a 40K TV Series
Greetings, I'm rather new to the 40k, Fandom, I just got into it last year (at the time of this posting) and so far I'm loving it. Recently I was on youtube, and I saw comments about what if there was a tv series for Warhammer 40k. That got me thinking, if I could chose what sort of 40k series there was, what would I want...then I decided to come and make a blog post about it. First things first, if I had to chose a director, a creative director, one who actually has a hand in character designs, and other such things, I would chose between Warpgazer (who is doing the Inquisitor fan film) and Richard Boylan (who is doing the Helsreach short film series) both youtubers, who clearly have talent, vision and in the later case, directing experience and most importantly, love for this franchise. Now... Format Now should this/these series be live action, or CGI, or even a mixture of both. I frankly...would prefer CGI...but not the cartoonish kind. Maybe the stylized design of the Helsreach videos, but not something...bright and colorful like Clone Wars, granted I would want this series to probably be the scope of Clone Wars, showing of the galaxy, but that's secondary to a good story. The issue I have with doing it Live Action is that...while it can be done...it would be expensive getting the props and probably have to be shot most in front of a green screen, and action scenes...would be limited. CGI would make it easier to better demonstrate the power of a Space Marine...and frank absurdness that walks about the 40k universe. If I had to chose between designs though, it would either be in the style of the Space Marine game (it would be cheaper, with less costs, more money could be put into effects, and it would be brought out faster), the Inquisition (Yeah I know ease on the animators while still looking good would be good for us the viewers...but damn that short looks good), another possible style is that used in the Horus Heresy comics and cover art, like this piece from Maccrage's Honor. I believe it is the team of Dan Abnett and Neil Robberts. Frankly I like it, it seems a bit cartoonish, but also captures the spirit of the series in a blend unique to itself. A fourth option...is multiple styles, maybe like an anthology, but I would prefer one cohesive vision/story. Story As great as visuals would, they do need a story. Now we do have the obvious one and let's start with that. The Horus Heresy: I mean, I don't think there's any fan who doesn't want to see this series brought to life, Warhammer 30k, when the Emperor launched the Grand Crusade, and the Primarchs prowled the space ways. A time of grand ambitions, grand betrayels and a family drama that would decide the fate of not just a species but the entire galaxy. If they were going to do this story, the real question would be where to start, and I don't mean like they start near the end of the Heresy and cut back to earlier, I literally mean, where would the main story start? The Primarchs would undoubtedly be the main characters, with focus switching between certain brothers at any given time. However I honestly think it should start at the end of the Unification Wars, with the Emperor talking to the last Priest on Earth, a scene that basically forshadows the events to come. Coming in second, would be Space Marine, the game with Titus....the only Ultramarine people like (and no you don't count if your name is Matt Ward...). Since the game series seems done, it would be interesting to see, the story continued in another format. They have stated that Titus would eventually end up as a renegade and would 'clean house', founding his own chapter. That is a story I would like to see. There are also tons of other series that would be awesome on the big or small screen. Such as the various wars, and campaigns, the first and second Ork Invasion of Armageddon. What story from 40k would you like to see, how would you like to see it portrayed? Category:Blog posts